The Blood of a Lamb
by Edibna
Summary: When Jared and Jensen were shooting a scene for Supernatural, they never expected to go through a window an be in Supernatural! Set during The French Mistake


_**So, I got this idea out of nowhere, and though this has been done before, I guess I wanted to try my hand at writing this! It may or may not get finished, but reviews will help me go on. So, if you like it, or have any suggestions to make it better, please write them! I love reviews! **_

_**Read on! :D**_

Jared and Jensen actually flew though the window.

The first thing that they both agreed on was at this moment. Flying through windows _hurt. _

Jared and Jensen both groaned, agonized by flying through glass and landing on actual ground, not a pad like they shot had just been shooting. Whoever's idea this was, they were both going to kill them.

"Uh oh," The voice of Sebastian, sounding quite like his respective character, Balthazar, said from the inside of the now broken window. "That was not supposed to happen."

"Well duh, man!" Jensen said, slowly attempting to sit up. "We weren't supposed to fly though a _real _window, jackass!"

"Ah, well, I'm off to- uh productions or something. You two have fun!"

"Hey Sebastian!" Jensen called as the man disappeared into the house. Jared had just now sat up. "Care to tell us why it's fucking _raining_!"

Jensen ignored the pain in his- well everywhere, and climbed through the window, avoiding shards of glass to find his genuinely annoying co-star. The set of Bobby's house, looking more real than he ever knew it to, was empty, though.

"Where did he go?" Jensen said, looking around him wildly.

"Dude," Jared said, having just climbed in the window himself. "This knife is real."

"Jared, quit being an idiot." Jensen said.

"I'm serious, man." He said. "Take it."

Jensen turned to his other annoying costar and picked up a knife, dropping it quickly when it was, in fact, real.

"Dude, what the hell? Why would Bob give us a real knife?"

"And when did it become night?"

"What are you two idjits goin' on about this time?" A man, sounding strangely familiar said, coming into the doorway.

Both the boys turned, jumping at the noise.

"And what are you two jumpy about? I brought some whiskey for later."

"Jim?" Jared said in realization. "What are you doing here? You aren't scheduled for today?"

"What did a vampire hit you two over the head? I ain't no Jim. I'm Bobby!" Jim said, roliing his eyes and turning to the bag that both Jared and Jensen just noticed he was carrying. "Now, have a drink and shut up."

"Bobby? What?" Jensen said, turning to Jared before realization hit his face. "Oh, I get it." He said "You and the crew are trying to get me and him-" He pointed to Jared. "-to talk. So, you're going to make us act like Sam and Dean. Fine, Jim, I get it. We'll play along."

"What?" Jim, no Bobby, said looking genuinely confused. "What are you two idjits talking about?"

"No, Bobby. We're fine." Jensen said, sitting down. "We're brothers and we're fine." He looked at Jared, who nodded and sat down. He pushed his hair back, making Jensen roll his eyes.

"So, what do we have a hunt?" Jared said, looking at Bobby with the puppy eyes that Sam would.

"Uh, not at the moment. Are you two drunk, or cursed?"

"No, uh, Bobby, we're fine. We're Sam and Dean, right?" Jared said. Jim-Bobby nodded.

"Well, I have some calls to make. You two go do what brothers do." Bobby said, and he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Jared ad Jensen inspected the set they were on. Both of them agreed, the crew went out of their way for this.

"They even gave us real knives, man." Jared said when Bobby was out of earshot.

"Look, if we act like Sam and Dean for awhile, then they'll let us out of here." Jensen said. "So stop being an idiot and pissing me off."

"You first."

Jensen opened his mouth to saw something, but stopped when a better idea came into his mind.

"Bitch." He said, with a half-smirk. Sam and Dean fought all the time.

"Jerk." Jared replied back. "Wait, dude- if the knives and house are real, do you think the Impala is too?"

"Naw." Jensen said. "Wait- you don't think-"

"Hey, uh Bobby!" Jensen called. "Where are the keys to my car?"

"In your pocket, idjit!" Bobby called back, peering around the wall of the kitchen with the phone to his ear. "Do you wanna know where it's parked too?"

"Yeah, do you know?" Jared asked. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Out back."

"Okay thanks!" And both boys looked at each other excitedly and ran out the door. They both missed Bobby's both worried and concerned look. When the person he was calling did not answer, Bobby sighed, and lowered his head.

"Dear Castiel-" But he did not finish his prayer.

"Balthazar messed up the spell, didn't he?" The angel said, appeared as he always does out of thin air, staring at Bobby intently.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"I was afraid of this."

"Mind tellin' me what the hell is goin' on?"

"Balthazar sent Sam and Dean as a diversion for me. But he messed up the spell."

"Yeah, as in Sam and Dean are acting like a bunch of clueless-"

"That is not Sam and Dean." Cas interrupted. "Rather a version of the same people in an alternate universe. They star in a show that center around your lives."

"What?"

"Their names are Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki, and they believe they star in a show called Supernatural, and they act out the part on Sam and Dean."

"Like a TV show?" Bobby said.

"Yes. This version of them was not supposed to come through the barrier. Sam and Dean are in their places right now, in the TV show."

"And those two…?"

"Think you are an actor named Jim Beaver as far as I know. They have no clue that the show they star in is real."

"Uh huh. Mind tellin' me why you're doing this?"

"Balthazar and I are making an important transaction, and we need Sam and Dean to be a distraction for Rafael."

"_What- _you mean Rafael is in there with them?"

"He is powerless, do not worry. The world they are presently occupying does not have the existence of anything involving angels. He is powerless."

"And why am I not in there with them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why am I not in there, protectin' my boys?" Bobby said, crossing his arms angrily.

"Because the idea that Balthazar would mess up the spell crossed my mind. I need you to watch out for Jensen and Jared."

"You mean the two idjits who are out droolin' over Dean's car?"

"Don't get them killed. They are needed to return to their universe."

"And you think I am just going to go for this shi-" But Bobby never did finish his sentence. He blinked, and Cas was gone.

"Balls!"


End file.
